A cutting device for cutting a lead of a leaded component, for example, is provided with a fixed section in which a first through-hole is formed, and a movable section that slides with respect to the fixed section and in which is formed a second through-hole that overlaps the first through-hole. Thus, the lead is cut by being inserted into the overlapping first through-hole and second through-hole, and then the movable section being slid. The patent literature below discloses examples of a cutting device.    Patent literature 1: JP-A-2002-261493    Patent literature 2: JP-A-H5-175696